This invention relates generally to a metering device for use with a conventional water closet which reduces water waste without adversely affecting the operational efficiency of a conventional water closet. The invention can be easily and quickly installed in a conventional flush tank found in present day water closets, or may be utilized with a partial flush system which uses less tank water during certain operations.
In the operation of a conventional flush tank having full flush operation, it has been determined that one to two gallons of water are wasted in filling the trap and bowl, since the bowl and trap are being filled while the toilet is flushing. The trap and bowl in a conventional flush system receive an excessive amount of water, above that amount necessary for operation. The prior art has not shown a device which reduces excess water flowing in to refill the trap and bowl during and after the full flush tank refill operation commenced.
Conversely many prior art partial or dual mode flush systems are shown. A problem with some of these devices is that they do not adequately fill the trap and bowl. With the instant invention the proper amount of water can be metered into the trap and bowl during full or partial flush tank operation.
The instant invention provides a non-complex, readily installable metering device which is adapted to be mounted in a conventional flush tank which adjustably regulates the amount of water that is received into the flush bowl and trap after the flush tank has been actuated.